A Hero's Job and the Rangers Determination, Overdrive and S.P.D on a Roll
A Hero's Job and the Rangers Determination, Overdrive and S.P.D on a Roll is the thirteenth episode of the first season of Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow. Summary With Emperor Nogo gathering Vypra, Olympius, Emperor Gruumm, Flurious, and Moltor for a new dark purpose, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers must join forces with the Lightspeed, Time Force, S.P.D., and Overdrive Rangers to stop them from bringing doomsday to the entire world. Plot S.P.D. Rangers gathered for an emergency/Emperor Gruumm has escaped once again The episode begins at the Delta Base, the S.P.D. Rangers gathered for an emergency meeting with Supreme Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger, warning them about Emperor Gruumm's escape. The Lightspeed Rangers arrived/Recruiting Raphael and his friends in time of need Meanwhile at Crystal Prep Academy, Raphael and his friends were just enjoying recess when the Lightspeed Rangers came to recruit them on an important mission that aquires their help. Arriving at Hartford Mansion/Meeting with the other three groups of Power Rangers Soon enough, Ralph and his friends arrived at Hartford Mansion and met with the Time Force, S.P.D., and the Overdrive Rangers. An important matter against a great evil/Preventing a greatest upcoming threat Then, Faragonda and the other mentors discussed with Doggie, Captain Mitchell, and Andrew about an important matter against a great evil which could bring a greatest threat. Ransik and Diabolico foretold about an evil prophecy/Nogo's most darkest of all Meanwhile, Emperor Nogo, Vypra, Olympius, Emperor Gruumm, Flurious, and Moltor were gathered together to make ready for their evil plan. Back at Hartford Mansion, Ransik and Diabolico foretold about an evil prophecy that Nogo was planning to bring armageddon to the earth. Raphael discovers an eclipse coming their way/Making ready for a greater battle Just then, Ralph and the others discovered an eclipse coming thier way. With that, they joined up with the Lightspeed, Time Force, S.P.D., and the Overdrive Rangers for the greater battle. The Ultimate Power Ranger Team Up of them all/Taking down Vypra and Olympius Soon enough, the Mythic Rainbow Rangers begin their ultimate team up with the Lightspeed, Time Force, S.P.D., and Overdrive Rangers as they took down Vypra and Olympius. Fighting off Emperor Gruumm with every might/Defeating Flurious and Moltor Without hesitation, the rangers begin thier battle against Emperor Gruumm until he was confined imprisonment. Finally, Raphael, Carter, Chad, Joel, Wes, Eric, Bridge, Roman, Clay, and Mack found their opportunity to defeat Flurious and Moltor with the Corona Aurora placed on Raphael's head during their Battlizer Mode. Preparing the Ultimate Megazord Team Up/Putting an end to the powerful foes However, Emperor Nogo made Olympius, Flurious, and Moltor grow bigger as they begin thier Ultimate Megazord Team Up and putting an end to these powerful foes for good. Victory for the Power Rangers/Oweing each other a huge debt and gratitude happily In the end, Carter, Wes, Bridge, Mack, and their friends gave thanks to Raphael and his friends as they all happily owe each other a huge debt and gratitude for a noble victory. Rangers Mythic Rainbow Rangers Lightspeed Rangers Time Force Rangers S.P.D. Rangers Overdrive Rangers Mentors *Faragonda *Eldora *Palladium *Wizgiz *DuFour *Avalon *Griselda *Griffin *Jumpman *Lady Julie *Toad Frederick *Toad Priscilla *King George *Queen Harmony *King Midas *Queen Rosemarie *King Cosmos *Queen Étoile The Mythic Animals Allies *Max Parker *Princess Unikitty, Prince Puppycorn, Dr. Fox, Hawkodile and Richard *Bloom, Flora, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Layla, Roxy and Daphne *Sky, Brandon, Riven, Timmy, Helia, Nex, Roy, Andy and Thoren *Miele, Selina, Mirta, Galatea, Politea, Tine, Irina, Nikki, Maggie, Laura, Gia, Litea, Rosa, Shasha, Autonna, Sofia, Chelsea, Teresa, Sarah, Hayley, Alice, Lolina, Karina, Katy, Kylie, Priscilla, Francine, Ahisa, Lavigne, Amaryl, Anastacia, Kimmy, Silicya, Kadija, Oritensia, Selene, Sandra, Miky, Lin Poo, Kaie, Anemone, Sakura, Francis, Nova, Diaspro, Lily, Icy, Darcy, Stormy and Lucy *Ron, Hippocampus, Big-Eared Bear, Zaba, Swinka, Sowa, Salamandra, Ryba, Ptak, Piesek, Pandamala, Mrowkojad, Lasica, Kret, Krab, Koala, Jezozwier, Hipcio, Dzik and Delfin *Mario, Luigi, Blue Toad, Yellow Toad, Purple Toad, Princess Peach, Princess Daisy and Rosalina *Donkey Kong, Diddy Kong, Pauline, Birdo, Wario, Waluigi, Nabbit, Toad, Toadette, Yoshi, Green Toad, Cyan Toad, Orange Toad, Purple Toadette, Orange Toadette, Turquoise Toadette, Red Toadette, Blue Toadette and Yellow Toadette *The Sprixie Princesses *Kiko and Pepe *Cassie the Pink Bunny and Sparkles the Yellow Duckling *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias the Elephant, Nessa the Giraffe and Bongo the Kangaroo *Knut *Lockette, Amore, Chatta, Tune, Digit, Piff, Cherie and Caramel *Martino, Pam, Livy, Morpho, Fixit, Plasto, Camilla, Molla, Giga, Jolly, Glim, Chammelia, Zing and Blinky *Mary Bell, Vivian, Yuri, Ken, Bongo, Tap, Chris, Bobby, Lucas, Ribbon and Chacha *Jankenman, Aikko, Guyan, Persian, Chokkin, Ururun and Pechakucha *Captain William Mitchell *Diabolico *Loki *Circuit *Ransik *Nadira *Supreme Commander Anubis "Doggie" Cruger *Isinia Cruger *Piggy *Andrew Hartford *Spencer *Norg Civilians * Villains *Emperor Nogo *Master Frown and Brock *Vypra *Olympius *Emperor Gruumm *Flurious *Moltor Trivia * Transcripts *A Heroes Job and the Rangers Determination, Overdrive and S.P.D on a Roll Transcripts Category:Power Rangers Mythic Rainbow Category:Episodes Category:TMNTHedgehog5